Dear Rach,
by obliviouslywriting
Summary: While Finn is in the army, he sends letters to his wife every week, but what happens the day the letters stop when it's coincidently the day Rachel writes she's pregnant, what has happened to Finn?


_**Hey, this is my first one shot,**_

_**I got bored in my Geography Assessment so I thought of an one-shot fic based on the episode of Chuck where Casey finds out he has a daughter, I thought it would be really cool to do something on that lines that is a bit different to my other story which I have a bit of a writer's block on!**_

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**AU: Finn enrols in the army instead of going to New York**_

Dear Rach,

It was a magical summer.

No, it was an unbelievably magical summer.

As cheesy as that sounded, Finn and Rachel spent the summer after Graduation together, they got married and spent every second loving each other, and now it was time to say goodbye. Finn was being conscripted to Afghanistan and Rachel was moving to New York.

"Please don't go..." Rachel squeaked as tears started to flow from her eyes as they stood at the departures gate holding hands with her husband, fully uniformed.

"It'll be February before you know it...promise..." he reassured pulling his wife into a final embrace before he left for six whole months...half a year at the other side of the world.

"Just, come back to me..." she whispered holding her husband knowing that this could be the last time that she held her husband.

"I will. There is no way that I couldn't because I love you, I love you with my heart and it hurts to be away from you..." he admitted tucking a strand of her brunette hair behind her ears.

"I love you so much..." she simply answered chocking out her words.

They shared one of the most romantic kisses of all time, their tongues moving in harmony with each other as it, it was their first and their last. They pulled away slowly, not wanting Finn to leave. They shared one embrace and then she had to say goodbye to him as he tried not to cry as he watched his petite wife wave to him.

OoOoOoOoOo

_2__nd__ September _

_Dear Rach,_

_I love you and I'm already missing you, and I've just got on the plane and I am now counting down the days until I see you, missing you already Mrs. Hudson_

_Your Finn, xx_

That's when he realised that he needed to write to her, to tell her what it was like and a chain began, a weekly chain that kept a relationship alive between Finn and Rachel even though they were at opposite sides of the world.

_9__th__ September_

_Dear Rach,_

_I miss your laugh, you have no idea. I miss your smile, my memories of you is getting me through this training but I know that it's gonna be worth it in two weeks, but seriously the guy in charge of us is the most selfish bastard I've ever met and I just wanna punch him in the face, still it's easier that Booty Camp at Glee Club! Don't worry about me; I don't go into the combat for another two weeks, please get back to me soon._

_Love always,_

_Your Finn xxx_

_13__th__ September_

_Dear Finn,_

_It's not possible for me not to worry about you, it's really not, all I've been doing is reading over your letter between every class at NYADA, try not to punch that guy in the face, we'll just get Puckerman to do that when you get back, it'll be much easier! I miss you being around, it's so lonely and I'm always worried about how you are. Be safe, combat or not._

_Love eternally,_

_Your Rach_

OoOoOoOoOo

_5__th __October _

_Dear Rach,_

_I promise you, I'm being safe, we've started combat today and we've stopped now, it's around 10pm and I've just washed myself and all I could think about was your last letter. It turns out that I didn't punch that guy in the face so we need to get Puck to hold me to that deal! I really can't get the image of your out of my head; it's the one thing that's keeping me sane! We're going on a raid soon, the 1__st__ platoon is going out soon but as I'm in 7__th__ I should be alright for a while, Please promise me that you're enjoying life, how's NYADA? How's Kurt? But how are you? Please tell me that you're ok, please reply soon._

_Love always,_

_Your Finn_

_11__th__ October_

_Dear Finn,_

_I'm enjoying life as much as I can without you, I can't wait to have you back in my arms soon, I'm counting down the days too baby! School is going great, Me and Kurt are auditioning for NYADA's showcase, this year it's Wicked, auditions are soon but I've already booked you a front row seat so you can watch me play Elphaba (cause you know, that part's gonna go to me because that role was like written for me!) I'm good; I've got a bit of a stomach infection I think so It's been soup for me, I miss you like crazy and all I can think about is you. We've done 1 month and it's been killing me, only five more now, be safe and I love you like freaking crazy._

_Love faithfully,_

_Your Rach_

OoOoOoOoOo

_2__nd__ November_

_Dear Rach,_

_I am so sorry for not writing sooner, I know you must've been scared like crazy but I had no idea how to start this letter. I have to go on a raid to the enemies' camp soon, I am so sorry, I know you didn't want me doing it but I don't have a choice, I love you so much and I promise you that I will be so safe and I will think of you every step of the way. NYADA sounds amazing, I can't wait to see you play Elphaba because you will get it because you're Rachel Hudson and you are just the most beautiful, sexy, unbelievably talented person I have ever met. I hope your stomach infection get's better, I will be safe, I promise – I go tomorrow. I love you._

_Love Always,_

_Your Finn_

_4__th__ November_

_Dear Finn,_

_Finn Christopher Hudson, you scared me like crazy, I have never been so worried in my life! I am so worried about you – please tell me that your coping, all I've been thinking about is you, be careful on that raid – you are coming back to me in one amazing piece, wither you like it or not, because Finn I am not letting you go, ever! My stomach has gotten worse, I'm on some antibiotics but there not working, I think I might go to the doctor's soon but I'm not sure as I don't really leave the apartment because I'm puking constantly! Be careful, be safe and I love you._

_Love unconditionally,_

_Your Rach_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_7__th__ November_

_Dear Rach,_

_I don't have much time, I'm underneath them now and some guy is coming to get these to send them back in about twenty minutes. I am being safe and life is getting easier but it's still impossible without you. Your stomach sounds nasty, you should really get it sorted out, I bet you anything the food you're having is nicer that what we're getting, I miss your cooking! I've gotta go, I love you and I want to know how you are doing – it means the world to me,_

_Love always,_

_Your Finn_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_13__th__ November_

_Dear Finn,_

_You know food gets cold when you don't have anyone to share it with...you better be safe, life is impossible without you even though I've been trying to focus on School, it's getting harder. I think I need to tell you but you need to stay calm because I love you and you need to reply quickly but – I've missed two periods..._

_Please get back to me; as soon as you get this, I'm scared,_

_Be safe,_

_Love faithfully,_

_Mrs. Hudson_

Seven days had passed and there was still no reply from him, she was starting to freak out, he had always replied, even with bad and good news. Her heart was beating as she was so nervous, what if something had happened to him? What if he was freaking out?

One day after school, Rachel turned on the TV only to overhear the news while preparing herself a sandwich, she overheard the latest news from overseas, something that made her spine tingle and her heart break at the same time as her nerves started to shake.

"Four soldiers from the 7th Platoon of the Ohio Regiment have been killed after being bombed underneath the enemies' base camp, the four men are returning with an soldier's welcoming tomorrow morning at New York City tomorrow morning."

Automatically, dropping the plate on the floor, Rachel fell to the ground in flood of tears clutching onto her stomach, the only living source of him possibly left, she could not be a widow at nineteen, she could not be, she needed to be with her husband for the rest of her life.

She raced to the table to write one last letter.

_Finn,_

_The love of my life,_

_Please. Please reply to this letter as soon as you get it._

_I'm pregnant and I miss you._

_I love you, please don't leave me, and please don't be taken from me._

_Love always,_

_Yours Rachel_

As it was late, she posted the letter the next day before seeing the coffins arrive at the airport, she wasn't able to see the names but there were only three grieving families, meaning that one family was missing. Her heart sank knowing that her husband, the love of her life could be in one of those coffins. She cried all the way home, just like she did the previous night.

She got home and wanted to go straight to bed, tears streaming down her face affecting her drained mascara. She got into her bedroom and gasped, was she seeing a ghost? Was this real? A man with a black army brush cut, fully uniformed and holding a red rose stood in front of Rachel in front of the bed that they shared.

"Oh my god! Am I dreaming?" Rachel gasped clasping her hand over her mouth,

"Rachel Berry – speechless, I would've never thought I'd see the day..." he smirked going up to her and leaning into her lips and tangling his tongue with hers as they shared a humbled embrace and passionate dancing kiss.

"What? How? When?" she choked, just coming out of their kiss,

"I turns out that my sergeant was a sucker for romance and after I saved the lives of all but four in my platoon, they decided that I had a good reason to take some time off..." he admitted smiling at his wife.

"I missed you so much...I love you" Rachel cried into Finn's shoulder; she couldn't believe that this was happening.

"I love you too, I love both of you..." he smiled, wiping away Rachel's tears coming from her hazel eyes as he kept a hand on Rachel's hardly visible baby bump.

"You're never leaving us again..." she whispered

"No...I'm really not." He simply replied, life had only just begun.

_**I hope you enjoyed that,**_

_**I hope it wasn't too cheesy and you guys understood it,**_

_**I would love to hear some feedback on what you thought though because I worked rather hard and I wanted to do the concept justice so please, please R&R!**_

_**=D**_

_**Xxx**_


End file.
